battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Two is Company
"Two is Company" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on DATE. Summary Liam tells Verdandi that Nala is a demon and that they want to investigate what Rhenco was up to now that he can't be harmed by the Warden. Full Text Liam Arnason: '''Liam sat down heavily at the tavern table and slid a second plate of food and a cup over to Verdandi, picking up his own mug and downing half of it before even touching his meal. Easthold was as busy as it could be tonight, which wasn’t much, what with its size and in a time of raids and fear. There were more travelers and fishermen around than there were actual citizens. “Hope you don’t got anywhere to be tonight,” he grumbled to her. '''Verdandi Østergård: Verdandi fiddles with the mug, turning it back and forth on the table. “No,” she says, more to the table than to Liam’s face. “I still have a message to deliver, but I couldn’t find the recipient anywhere.” She hesitates, worrying at her lip with her teeth. “Did you?” Liam Arnason: '''“Not anymore, cause we need to talk.” He took a mouthful of smoked salmon, grimacing at its dry texture, and then looked up, squinting an eye at her. Up close, she could see that he was quite unkempt–messy auburn hair, dirt smudged across his nose and cheeks, light bruised circles under his catlike eyes, and mud-caked trousers and sleeves. There was a light scruff at the corners of his jaw, also very unkempt. The knapsack on the table next to him appeared to have been split or torn in half and messily sewn back closed again. In the half-open seam, a few books and a bottle full of a strange, dark liquid was visible. He finished chewing and swallowed, pointing his fork at her. “You weren’t supposed to see any of that,” he finally said. '''Verdandi Østergård: She cringes, shrinking in on herself. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles. “I didn’t realize he’d be–that. I thought he was just someone who needed help.” Her face, clearly one that often holds a smile, is now drawn and anxious, if not outright fearful. Verdandi pushes the food around on her plate with her fork, rather than taking a bite. Liam Arnason: 'He shrugged and took another bite, not waiting to finish before speaking this time. “Unlike ''her, I don’t blame you for any of it. Wrong place, wrong time.” Frowning a bit, he played her words over in his head, and took another draft from his mug. “You said you deliver messages?” he asked. “It sounds like you know how to keep a secret.” '''Verdandi Østergård: Taking a fortifying swallow of her own drink, Verdandi nods. “Yes. My messages are strictly confidential. Sender to recipient only.” She seems more at ease now, giving what is more or less a practiced speech. After all, he’s right. She’s never spread gossip around based on the messages she carries. “I won’t tell anyone about it, I swear,” she adds. Liam Arnason: '''“Oh, I believe you. At least, mostly.” He used his fork to press down in the middle of the steamed tuber on his plate, slicing it in half and releasing a puff of steam into the smoggy tavern air. “Cause, uh…the people that run into us don’t end up as intact as you.” His eyes flicked up to meet hers, almost like he wanted to catch her reaction. “So I really hope you don’t have loose lips.” '''Verdandi Østergård: Verdandi blanches, leaning back in her chair. “I don’t!” She shakes her head vigorously. “Not at all!” she insists. She flounders, unsure what else she can say to convince Liam that she’s telling the truth. With his… friend… it’d be all too easy for him to make her disappear if he decides she’s lying to him. Liam Arnason: '''Liam was unable to stop a small grin from curling across his face, and he tried to hide it behind his mug again. “Alright, alright.” The chair he was in creaked as he leaned back a bit and pulled out a short pipe and a match from his bag, striking it along the side of the rough table and bringing the flame to the pot, holding it there for a second. “I was actually kinda wondering if you could help us out,” he said around the pipe as he waited for it to light. “Not that it was my idea. My idea of more help is to work twice as hard. But she sounds kind of like she needs you, so…” He rolled his eyes. '''Verdandi Østergård: Liam is unable to miss the way Verdandi sags in relief. “Yes,” she says. “I’ll do my best. What do you need me to do?” Refusing seems like a bad idea, and she genuinely does ''want to help. While she waits for Liam’s response, she takes a bite of her own piece of dried salmon, suppressing the urge to wrinkle her nose at the taste. '''Liam Arnason: '“Okay, so first off, crazy lady you saw, she was a demon. And I guess the other guy, too. But what do you know about demons?” Verdandi Østergård: She blows out a breath, considering. “Not much,” she says slowly. “I’ve never really… encountered them, during my travels.” With trepidation, she adds, “Why?” Liam Arnason: '''Liam waved out the match, sending loose strings of smoke hovering above the table. “The most you need to know is that they can see inside your head,” he said after thinking for a second, “and she saw that he was keeping a secret. We need to know what it is, cause knowing that guy…it could mean a lot of bad things happen, for a lot of other people.” He made a face again and blew a cloud of smoke to the side. “I don’t really care either way, but it’s really bothering her. And she wants someone who could track down where that guy has been and what he’s been up to.” '''Verdandi Østergård: Verdandi frowns, dragging a hand through her curls. “That could be difficult,” she says. “I don’t know anything about him. He… didn’t say much.” Setting her fork down on the plate before her, she drums her fingers on the table. “He did call what he was doing ‘alchemy.’” Looking doubtful, Verdandi says, “It seemed like dark magic to me.” Liam Arnason: '''“I didn’t get a good look at it. It might have been both. But whatever he did, it made him immune to demons…almost. And we don’t want more of those guys running around.” He leaned forward, his eyes unfocused as he thought hard. “What did he even need you for? Just to take him to do the ritual?” '''Verdandi Østergård: “I think so,” she says. “That’s all he mentioned.” Taking a deep breath, she plunges on. “I almost thought he was going to sacrifice me, when all was said and done,” she admits before taking a large gulp of her drink. Liam Arnason: '“Hm.” Liam almost looked like he was going to crack a grin at that, but he looked away instead, pulling on his pipe grumpily. “Why the lake?” he asked in a low voice, seemingly to himself. “Why ''that lake?” He glanced back. “You said alchemy. What kind of stuff did he use?” '''Verdandi Østergård: She casts her mind back, gazing off into the distance. “Some shards of stone from an old courtyard… water from the lake… and this vial of liquid. It looked strange. I don’t know what it was.” Liam Arnason: '''“Ah-huuuuuh.” Liam pressed the mouth of his pipe against his teeth and tongue, idly chewing at the horn while he drifted in thought again, and then closed his mouth and shrugged. “Maybe he’s still got some of it on him? Wanna go check it out?” He blew smoke again and pointed his pipe at Verdandi’s bag. “Is someone going to be disappointed if they don’t get their letter on time?” '''Verdandi Østergård: “They weren’t anywhere in the camp, even though I was told to deliver it here, so I don’t think it matters,” Verdandi says. “And… I suppose we could ''go…” she says reluctantly. If it were up to her, she’d never return to that scene again, but she may not have much of a choice in the matter. Not if she wants to help Liam get to the bottom of this. '''Liam Arnason: '''The corner of his mouth turned up in another smirky grin. “I’m not ''making ''you. If you think you don’t got the guts, you can leave.” '''Verdandi Østergård:' Verdandi gives Liam a flat look. “I’ll go,” she says. She picks at the food on her plate. “When do you want to leave?” Liam Arnason: '''He started digging through his bag, pulling out his double hunting knife scabbard and starting to strap it to his waist. “If we don’t hurry, the Helhounds will get to it, and then the wolves will get to us, too.” Liam stood and finished off his drink, popping it back on the table and hefting his bag over his shoulder. “Nala should be done with whatever the Hel she’s doing over there, anyway. We can all have a look.” '''Verdandi Østergård: “Okay, let’s go.” Verdandi gets to her feet and slings her bag over her shoulder. she checks her bow to make sure it’s strung correctly, and once she’s satisfied, looks to Liam to lead the way. Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Liam Arnason Category:Verdandi Østergård